Daughter of Darkness
by Fogira
Summary: Re-write of Tom Riddle's daughter (which is no longer posted). AU. Voldemort never died, just deterred for another however many years. Whilst he regains everything he lost, again, his daughter arrived at Hogwarts, planning to avenge the person who caused her father so much trouble. But even the best laid plans go astray as she finds an unlikely ally in an unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Riddle

**AN: This is the rewrite of Tom Riddle's daughter, which in all honesty, I think was Cr**  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. I am doing this for fun and for nothing else.**

**Chapter 1**

In a dark dingy room sat a girl. Nothing out of the ordinary, considering that orphanage's reputation. Yet, at the same time, the girl shouldn't have existed. Her father was dead and so was her mother.

Well, that's what people presumed.

The girl herself was rarely bothered, which was just how she liked it. Her reputation was one that people would question, unless they'd actually met her. The darkness that surrounded her was palpable; her eyes were chips of ice that had a permanent crimson tint. Expression and emotion was rare to see, and those who did see and/or cause it rarely stayed sane.

**-oo00oo-**

This day started the same as any other. But it was fated to go differently.

Around eleven o'clock, the girl was curled up on the lumpy bed, reading an old, thick tome with yellowing pages. People had tried to get their hands on it, curious as to what forgotten information it held, but every person had failed.

A knock on the door signified the first change in the daily pattern. _No-one_ knocked on her door. It was an unspoken rule. Not as though anyone ever wanted to, anyway. The second change was the fact that the door opened to reveal the harried matron.

"Headmistress McGonagall to speak to you Beth," her voice held volumes of fear as she quickly relayed the message and left, revealing the stern headmistress of Hogwarts. More than a little annoyed, Beth (for that was the girls' name) closed the book and gently placed it under her bed.

"I've come to offer you a place at my school"

"I highly doubt that normally the headtecher personally comes to the students' place of residence to offer them a place at their school" Beth stated, completely ignoring McGonagall's question

"I'm afraid that your surname has some rather evil connotations at Hogwarts"

"I fail to see how that means you have to see me personally"

"I was at school with the person who was the cause of the connotations, so I understand the situation better than many of the members of staff"

"Okay… So what are these connotations and why do they exist?"

"In our world, there are three main branches of magic. Dark, Neutral and Light."

"Wait magic?"

"Didn't I mention magic before?" Beth shook her head, feigning ignorance "Sorry. Magic exists, and the school I was talking about is called Hogwarts. It's a school that teachers young wizards and witches various branches of magic"

"Oh. Right. Please continue"

"Anyway, Dark magic is illegal as it is evil in nature and corrupts people. Well, in Hogwarts there are four houses, I was in Gryffindor, but the person I'm talking about was in Slytherin. He was called Tom Marvolo Riddle, and created an alias of Lord V-V-Voldemort" she stumbled slightly over the last word "it was an anagram of his name, you see, as he hated the connection it gave him to his muggle father."

"Muggle?"

"What we call non–magical people. The point is that he went as bad as you can, strayed into magic's so old and forgotten that they were classed as Black magic. That kind of magic is ten times worse than Dark magic. He spread fear and destruction throughout our world. We were without hope, loosing hopelessly at the war, scrambling for an advantage when there was none. We were doomed.

"But then an old student of mine came back after disappearing for the majority of the year. A wanted man. Yet he was only wanted because he was the only one powerful enough to stop Tom. An epic battle ensured, and Tom was finally killed by his own rebounding curse.

"Unfortunately his legacy lives on, and so does the fear of his alias and not quite to the same extent, but still there, the fear of the surname Riddle"

"So I'm going to be hated?" Beth asked, making her voice wobble a little at the end. McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment

"Not necessarily. You aren't from the same branch as Tom because his line is dead, and your name is muggle enough that you shouldn't get any fear. Unfortunately, you would probably gain a fair bit of suspicion."

"Suspicion I can handle. I'll go"

"That's good. You'll need to buy-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't have any money"

"Hogwarts has some funds for orphaned children with no money" She pulled put a fat bag and handed it to Beth

"Thanks"

"Anyway, we'll be travelling to Diagon Ally – the magical ally – to get your supplies. This is the list" McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Beth "And I'm ready to go when you are"

"No offence Headmistress, but I'm used to doing things independently and having an adult will be a little unnecessary. Also, I don't want to eat up any more of your time" McGonagall critically studied Beth before nodding

"If that's what you wish." She paused "Do you know how to get to Charring cross-road?"

"Yes"

"There's a pub that only magical folk can see called the Leaky Cauldron there. Enter it and ask for Tom the barman. He'll open the Ally for you" Beth smiled

"Thank you Headmistress McGonagall"

"You're welcome. Do you have any other questions before I go?"

"Yes, just one. How do I travel there?"

"A train will leave at eleven O'Clock from platform 9 3/4 from kings cross station on September 1st. To get onto the platform just run into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Anything else?"

"No thank you Headmistress McGonagall. Goodbye"

"Goodbye" and with that McGonagall left

-oo00oo-

The second Beth saw her disappear round the corner; the naïve mask was dropped and replaced with her usual cold, emotionless one.

She reached under her bed and pulled out an old, tattered rucksack and carefully placed the money bag and the old tome in it, before closing it and putting on her jacket. She left the room and snuck out the orphanage, making her way to the leaky cauldron.

The second she entered the dingy pub, Beth moved over to the counter, putting back on the innocent mask

"Are you Tom?"

"Aye"

"Can you get me into the ally?" He blinked and nodded

"Follow me than"

They left the pub in favour for the bright daylight in the back courtyard.

"Take careful note of this sequence" he ordered before tapping out the entrance code, causing the bricks to shift and reveal the bustling alleyway. Tom paused and watched Beth's face consort into excitement before leaving

"Thank you!" Beth called after him, annoyed that the wonder that momentarily showed on her face wasn't all an act. Replacing the innocent mask she wandered aimlessly down the ally, popping into each shop and buying what she needed from it as she passed them. Finally she reached Olivanders.

Beth gingerly pushed open the door, more nervous than she would like. After all, it was just a wand!

"Miss Riddle, I was wondering when you would turn up" Only hours of training prevented Beth from jumping

"Mr Olivander"

"I sold your father his wand, yew and phoenix feather, 13 inches" He murmured "He did terrible things with that wand,"  
"Mr Olivander?" Beth quickly interrupted his monologue, not wanting to tread any further into treacherous waters

"Wand, yes wands… What's your wand arm?"

"Left" He snapped his fingers at the tape measure, which quickly jumped into the air and started measuring, whilst he wandered through the row of boxes, muttering to himself.

"Vine and dragon heartstring. 12 inches" Beth grasped the wand and waved it, but nothing happed. Olivander took it back and began searching the shelves again. "Walnut and dragon heartstring, 12 inches" The same thing happened. The process repeated for the next five wands until; "Ebony and dragon heartstring, 13 inches" When Beth grasped the wand a cold magic flooded up her arm, but it didn't feel unwelcoming. A short wave of the wand caused a few black sparks shoot out of the end, proving its new allegiance to her. "Seven galleons please" Beth handed the worried man the money and left the shop.

-oo00oo-

Her return to the orphanage was noticed. Thankfully, the money covered the cost for a trunk that shrunk at the tap of her wand and was feather light, meaning that she could store all of her purchases in one place (her backpack) and her return suggested a long walk rather than a shopping spree. Even so, she was still severely disliked, and the fact she got away without anyone noticing was not welcome. As a result she had to dodge a few well aimed punches from some of the angry residents who'd forgotten what happens to people who try to harm her. They'd also forgotten that there was a trip coming up. A trip to the same place that Beth's father had tortured a few of the people who'd gotten on his bad side whilst he still resided at Wolls Orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2 - The arrival

**Chapter 2**

**AN: **I apologise in advance for my butchering of Hagrid's accent

* * *

After a long drive down to the sea, in a stuffy coach with people who couldn't sing and thought it fun to yell at each other rather than talk at a civilised noise level, Beth was feeling murderous. Her only condolence was the payback she was about to commit.

Everyone knew what happened if she asked them to go with her, but they could never resist her call. It was almost as though she was compelling them to follow her before she committed the atrocities that left the people scarred for life, unable to tell what happened to them.

Today was no different. Beth asked the people who tried to punch her to follow her. She took them down into a cave, its entrance hidden behind a boulder, which protected it from the sea spray. She wanted to kill them, but knowing that she would be the prime suspect (she did have a bit of a record) Beth refrained. Instead, she substituted death for traceless torture. Not much better, but it should teach the idiots a lesson. If not, she was more than willing to repeat the exercise. She did get high on her victims screams and plea's for the pain to stop, and as a result never stopped looking for a 'reason' to get the same feeling again. She could hardly wait to go beyond mental pain, physical pain, feel warm blood on her hands as light faded from someone's eyes…

Shaking her head to remove the hopeless fantasies, Beth focused her attention on the withering mass of fat that were one of the two offenders. The second one had watched, not bothering to conceal his horror and disgust at the blatant torture. But there was one small part of the boy that felt relieved that he wasn't the one on the floor, barely conscious due to the pain that was being inflicted on him. Unfortunately for him, that relief was short lived as he collapsed onto the stone floor as a wave of unimaginable pain washed over him. Faintly he heard Beth laugh in ecstasy.

**-oo00oo-**

When the trio returned to the rest of the orphanage, it was a sight to see. Beth had a maniacal glint in her eyes, which were more crimson than normal, and the two boys that followed her were silent, their body's shaking at random intervals because of muscle spasms due to the pain inflicted on them, whilst their eyes held pure fear at what would happen to them if they caused another offence.

To the people from the orphanage though, it was quite normal, if disturbing. They had long ago given up any attempts to cure Beth of her psychological tendencies. It just resulted in them getting hurt, badly. Although the two miscreants didn't realise it, they had gotten off lightly. This was noticed by the other occupants of the orphanage though, many wanting to ask Beth if she was losing her touch, but fearful to annoy her. Finally, one person who'd come back from a session with Beth with a broken limb after falling awkwardly on their arm spoke.

"What kind of sandwiches do you want?"

"Cheese"

"Egg"

"Ham" the three simultaneously called in response.

**-oo00oo-**

The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful, and so was the return to the orphanage. In fact, the build up to September the was completely silent as far as the orphanage's occupants were concerned. And, although it was a nice change, it did put them on their guard, expecting an attack at any moment. Yet none came.

On September 1st, Beth picked up her pre-packed trunk and dragged it down to the orphanage's office, determined to tell the 'receptionist' (also known as the head of the orphanage Mrs the-boss-who-doesn't-know-what's-happening-under-her-nose or more politely Mrs Street) that she was leaving for the academic year. Mrs Street barley even comprehended what Beth had said before dismissing her. Happy that she was formally allowed to leave the grounds, and couldn't be yelled at for breaking the rules, Beth tapped her trunk to shrink it and put it in her pocket before heading to Kings Cross Station.

**-oo00oo-**

By the time that she'd arrived at platform 9 3/4, it was starting to fill up with families waving off their children (and in the case of families with multiple children, younger ones whining that they couldn't go to Hogwarts). Wanting to avoid being trampled by the likely flood of reporters following Harry Potter's inevitable arrival, Beth slunk onto the train and found a cabin at the back, hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately that wasn't to be. The flood of reporters never came, despite the fact that the Potter's and Weasley's arrived not long after Beth found the cabin and the youngest Potter, had easily slipped away from her family and gotten on the train. That wasn't the problem. No, it was the fact that the youngest Potter had chosen out of al the available cabins, _Beth's_ to travel in.

"Can I sit here?" Beth looked up from her textbook in surprise, not expecting to be disturbed, let alone by a red-head who looked suspiciously like a Weasley

"Isn't there any other cabins?"

"Probably"

"Then why not choose one of them?" The girl blinked in surprise, trying to determine what Beth meant by that

"'Cause I want to meet new people, and you were sitting alone, so I thought, why not?"

"Pft"

"Excuse me?"

"Am I not allowed to make sounds in your presence? I thought it's a free country"

"It is, but pft is rude"

"What else did you expect me to say? You may come and take a seat, your highness" Beth bowed mockingly, indicating the other bench "I am humbled by your presence" Beth snorted "Not likely"

"Do you know what my father could do to you?"

"He probably won't try anything. Besides, its not although I have anything he could want"

"You're poor?" The Weasley sneered

"Does it matter if I am or not?"

"Poor people are scum, so of course it matters. It's not although I want to sully the family name"

"Name? What name?"

"The Potter name of course. What are you? An idiot?" Potter snapped

"Well _sorry_ for thinking you're a Weasley" Beth sneered in response, mentally cursing. She may hate the Potter's, but the house of Potter was not one to be on the wrong side of

"For that matter, who _are_ you?"

"Beth"

"That's it? Beth No-name?" Potter laughed "That's going to get you _soooo_ many friends" she laughed again

"Acquaintances judge you by your name and reputation. Friends judge you by your personality" Beth retorted

"Seems although you won't get any then"

"Friends are better than acquaintances, and once people take off their rose-tinted glasses you won't have either, unless they're using you, of course" Potter glared at Beth as she continued to speak, before smirking

"You clearly know nothing of this world. Because if you did, you couldn't continue to make yourself seem even more like an idiot each passing moment"

"Oh. So the difference between friends and acquaintances doesn't exist in this world? More's the pity" Beth said, faking 'ingnorance'

"Poor and a mudblood" Potter muttered under her breath before returning her attention to Beth "I really couldn't have stumbled on anyone lower than you, could I?"

"I know plenty of people who would make you think I'm a saint. Besides, if you keep on in that manner, people will castrate you for your derogatory language. Or don't you know your aunt and countless other muggleborns you're family is bound to associate with?" Beth was having difficulties playing 'innocent' and controlling her ever growing anger

"Them? They don't know their place in the world. Nor do you, for that matter"

"Really? Where do you think my place in this world is?"

"Bottom of the food chain... on par with muggles and squibs"

"I think that muggleborns should be just above muggles and squibs, because unlike those two, they actually have magic"

"Magic that destroys our bloodlines. People who bring in pointless muggle traditions, destroying the old ways" Potter retorted

"That was mainly in Dumbledore's reign of the school. He was the one who destroyed the old way classes and celebrations, it was he who outlawed practising those rituals, it was he who fo-"

"I get the point!" Potter snapped "But if you're a mudblood, how do you know about the old way classes, rituals and so on"

"I may be muggleborn - I don't actually know - but I'm also Pagan, like the majority of the wizarding world at one time. When I was buying my school books" here Beth indicated the book she was reading "I wanted to find out more about the wizarding world. So I found the only library in Diagon Ally and looked through vairious books that caught my attention. One of the things that I was particularly interested in was the abolishment of the old ways, hence the fact I know about the classes and so on"

"Whatever." Potter said, dismissively "You never answered my question. Can I sit here?"

"You still want to sit here, despite the fact you clearly hate muggleborns?"

"By now this will be the only remotely free cabin, so _yeah_."

"Okay! Okay." Beth held her hands up in mock surrender "Sit down!"

"Are you ordering me about?"

"No. Why would I want to do that?" Potter's only response was a slight narrowing of her eyes. The two of them fell into silence, the only noise being Beth turning the pages of the textbook.

Eventually the loudspeaker announced that they were drawing near to Hogsmead and the two girls changed into their robes and waited in awkward silence.

**-oo00oo-**

When they got out of the train and onto the crowded platform, the first thing that Beth realised was how cold it was and wrapping her cloak more tightly around her thin body, she meandered her way through the crowd towards the half-giant Hagrid.

"Firs' years this way!" more people flocked to Hagrid, like a moth to a flame, "Any more firs' years?" No-one came "Righ' than, follow me." Quietly the first years followed Hagrid, getting more nervous each passing second. They followed him down an uneven dirt-track path through the forest, tripping occasionally over tree roots. The path lead to a huge lake that glistened in the moonlight. The lake surrounded the cliff that Hogwarts was built on. No words could give the magnificent castle justice, Beth thought, as she got her first glance of the beautiful castle. "No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid ordered, and the nervous first-years quickly obeyed, scrambling over each other, eager to get in a boat with the friends they might have made on the train. Once everyone was settled, Hagrid ordered the boats forward and the little fleet silently glided through the lake towards the awe-inspiring castle. "Heads down" as one, the first years lowered their heads as they reached a hidden hole in the cliff, none of them wanting to be injured by the harsh looking rock. Finally the boats stopped, and everyone clambered out onto the slippery dock. Once satisfied that everyone had gotten out of the boats, Hagrid lead the new students up a rocky passageway to the front of the castle, the students following the bobbing light of Hagrid's lamp. Once Hagrid stopped in front of the huge oak door, had checked that everyone thought that they were all there, he knocked three times on the ancient oak door.


End file.
